


Smile

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating AU, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: Scenelet DNCGabe and Dean go through Cas' phone looking for pictures.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A random short scenelet that I wrote down but couldn't make into a full blown chapter. Dude, when I say it's short, I meant it's SHORT. Like I didn't even wanna post it because it's so short. But then I'm like, meh, why not. Honestly before I could move onto another time stamp Coughpantiescough, I had to get this out of my head first. I WAS trying to expand it into a bigger scene but my brain said nope to that. So....yeah.

 

 

“God man, how many pictures do you NEED of Dean?”

Dean paused petting Grayson, which his little fur ball took offense at if his nails digging into Dean’s leg were any indication, but he let it go and looked up. “What?”

Gabriel ignored him and continued scrolling through, “Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean and cats. Cats. Cats. Floor. Dean. Cats. Dean. Where am I!? You don’t take pictures of me!? I am hurt and offended.”

“Lemme see.” Dean held his hand out and Gabriel threw the phone into his out stretched palm as Cas came back from the kitchen.

“Give it back!”

Dean held him back with one hand and scrolled with the other. “Hey, you can have ALL these pictures of me but get mad when I try and take some of you?”

“Because your pictures would get us ARRESTED.” He pushed Dean’s hand again and snatched his phone, shoving it into his pocket. Turning on his heel he shook his head and headed back into the kitchen. “I’m putting a passcode on my phone. I swear to god.”

“Love you!” Dean yelled after him, but Cas didn’t bother answering. Dean grinned at Gabe, “See what you did. You got us in trouble.”

Gabriel shrugged and crossed his arms, “Just wish there was a little LOVE coming my way!”

Cas sighed loud and annoyed, stomping back into the living room. He pulled out his phone again and started sliding around on his screen, after a second he flipped it toward Gabriel. “Look you giant man child. If you had looked at the FOLDERS, instead of RECENTLY TAKEN, you’d see I have plenty of you. Gabe’s B-day, Gabe drunk, Prank wars, pimp hat shopping….are you satisfied now?”

“I would if you let me see!”

Probably knowing that the conversation would end faster if he got his way Cas threw the phone at Gabe’s chest. Gabriel picked it back up and started going through them, smiling more and more as he did.

“Why didn’t you send me some of these? Like this one of me and Sam? It’s so cute! I’m sending it to myself.” Gabe started clicking around on the phone and then settled into a rhythm of just swiping his thumb across the screen as he looked through the phone. He was quiet for a second as he looked at the pictures then said, “But, Ugh, really, you have SO many pictures of Dean. How cutsey are you? And what a creeper, he’s sleeping in like 80% of them.”

Cas leaned over and snatched the phone back again. “See what you did? THIS is why I don’t let you borrow my phone or show you pictures. You can’t be trusted not to wander.” He shoved it back in his pocket. But his face was red, like he was embarrassed. He shook his head mumbling about how annoying Gabe was a disappeared back into the kitchen once again.  

Dean picked Grayson up off his lap and put him on the couch earning a dirty look for his efforts. He went into the kitchen and came up behind Cas holding his phone out.

“What?” Cas asked but Dean just kept nudging his phone at him.

“Look for yourself.” He put his phone in Cas’ palm and wrapped his arms around Cas waist and kissed his neck gently.

“Me and Cas?” He asked and started scrolling through them. Some of them were of Cas sleeping, or of him turned away so he didn’t know Dean was taking the picture, a bunch were Dean taking a selfie and Cas was right behind him but didn’t know it and a few were of Cas just smiling at him over some dorky thing he’d said and Dean had managed to take the picture before Cas could object. Cas tilted his head when he got to the end. “There’s none of us together?”

“You always take them with your phone and then don’t send them to anybody because you’re a picture hoarder.”

And Dean was always too embarrassed to randomly ask for Cas to pose for a picture, so whenever Cas wanted one, he was more than happy to do it, but it was always on Cas’ phone. Cas clicked the phone into picture mode and held it out in front of himself. “Smile.”

Dean managed to smile before Cas clicked the picture, but he knew his face didn’t matter, he’d be focused on Cas’. Cas looked at it and made sure it came out right then held the camera out again. He turned his face toward Dean and kissed his cheek. He snapped the picture and turned it to Dean excitedly. “See? Now you have some of us together too.”

Dean took the phone and grinned. It was a damn good picture, but-

“Since it’s my phone. I want one more.” He said and shifted so he could slide his hand behind Cas’ head pulling him in for a kiss. Cas came to him more than willingly and relaxed into the kiss, allowing Dean to take it wherever he wanted it to go. Dean kept it lazy, just teasing him, knowing what his goal really was. He kissed Cas gently, until Cas reached up and grabbed his shirt pulling him harder against his chest. That was his cue. He peeked open his eyes and brought his phone up and took a few pictures of Cas just like that. Kissing him, clinging to him, his face flush and needy, perfect. But, of course Cas noticed.

“Dean!” He said and shoved Dean away from him. Dean couldn’t help but chuckled as he looked through the pictures, some were blurry, this was why he snapped a few, so he could get one good one. So now he had, the one with Cas kissing his cheek, the one with him and Dean smiling, and one with Cas and Dean kissing, Cas clinging to his chest. He knew which one was his new wallpaper.

“See? And just like Gabriel you are now BANNED. This is why we don’t take pictures with your phone. Because you’re a pervert.”

“Come on Cas I hardly think-”

“PERVERT!”

Dean laughed and kissed Cas’ cheek on his way out the kitchen. He went back into the living room and flopped onto the couch, high fiving Gabriel in the process. Sometimes they just had to bask in the annoyance they managed to achieve with Cas. It’s what bonded them. 

 20 minutes later they were all sitting in the living room eating dinner when Cas leaned over Dean and grabbed his phone off the end table.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Dean asked not really caring if Cas had his phone, but curious all the same. He continued shoving more rice in his mouth. Cas was such a fantastic cook, god he was going to get so fat.

“Changing your wallpaper. I know you changed it. And I know what a pervert you are.”

“ME the pervert? Says the guy with a dozen half naked pictures in his phone.”

Cas ignored him, but his face split into a huge grin when he clicked Dean’s phone on and saw the background. “You used the good one.”

“Of course Cas, nothing is better than your smile.”

“I love you.” Cas leaned over and kissed him gently then pulled back and looked back to the phone. Dean smiled too and shoved more rice in his mouth. How would Cas react when he found out Dean planned to use the OTHER picture as his laptop background?

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises of when the next time stamp will be, mainly because I cannot be held responsible for my brain and it's lack of focus and attention. However, I DO want to at least TRY and get it done in the next month or so. So hopefully there will be that. So anybody who is looking forward to that, now you know!! Also, anyone who waits for my writing.......I am so sorry. Don't do the thing. Go, be free! Find a more reliable author to read. You can always swing back to me in 9 months and will have missed nothing. Hehe.


End file.
